Dancing With Wolves
by Atlantic-Rawr
Summary: A wolf, A girl and a new deadly Goa'uld. Will SG1 be able to save Earth with all the odds against them?
1. An Unusual Guest

**An Unusual Guest. **

On a planet billions of light years away from the human home world a event was unfolding that threatend every human on Earth.

A large female white wolf was being held by the neck, it's air supply slowly being cut off. Although at first glace it seemed primarily wolf if you took the time to study the creature you would see that the tip of it's muzzle was blue, as were its paws. Neon blue quils adorned it's head and trailed along it's back creating a ferocious beauty. The creature seemed helpless but she was snarling with her emerald eyes. It's captor was a soldier, dressed in metal armour and carrying a large staff, that the wolf new from experience fired bolts of energy intended to kill. He was Jaffa. He also had a golden marking on his forehead, meaning one thing, he was a First Prime to a Goa'uld.

''What are you?'' Yelled the worrier, his grip tightening around the windpipe of the wolf. ''Who sent you?''

''No one sent me,'' The wolf struggled, trying despretly to loosen the Jaffa's grip. ''I didn't know this planet belonged to the Goa'uld.''

''Then tell me, creature, how are you able to speak? I have never encountered a species such as yours''

''I'm one of a kind.''

''We shall see, you shall meet my God and he shall decide your fate''

At that moment the wolf's blue paws became surrounded in a brilliant bright blue fire, the wolf kicked and a burst of blue flame sent the Jaffa flying. The wolf began to run, it's paws still burning blue, the First Prime began barking commands as soon as he returned to his feet. Bolts of blue energy began to aim and fire at the wolf. ''Interesting'' muttered the canine, it seems they weren't trying to kill, only capture. Using her ability to control Aura she reached out, the DHD began to dial, the ring of symbols turning and the chevrons locking into place. Jaffa's were beginning to head towards the Stargate, trying to block her escape. The wolfs paws ceased to burn as she reached the gate she faced the ring of, what seemed like blue liquid shimmering across the circumference of the horizontal circle, and howled before jumping into the outgoing wormhole.

* * *

><p>Deep in Cheyenne Mountain a siren began to sound, signalling an wormhole activation and teams of armed soldiers made their way to the gate room. SG1 and General Hammond arrived in the control room,<p>

''We've received no IDC,'' Stated Sergeant Siler, ''And we have no teams off world.''

''Close the Iris'' Demanded Hammond.

''That's the thing Sir, I can't. There's some kind energy disrupting the gate controls, the Iris won't close''

''So you're telling me we have no way to stop whatever's on the other side of that gate coming to Earth?''

''You're right, Sir.'' The whole base held it's breath waiting to see what kind of enemy will materialise out of the Stargate.

Two blue paws came first, followed by the rest of the wolf like creature before the gate deactivated. The defensive team waited for the command to fire.

''A dog?'' Major Samantha Carter sounded surprised, she had expected something more... Deadly.

''Actually it's a wolf. A blue and white wolf? With feathers?'' Colonel Jack O'Niell was still on his guard, who new what kind of Goa'uld trick this was?

''I think they're more like spines, Sir'' politely corrected Carter. ''General? Should we fire?''

''Don't fire! I swear I mean you no harm.''

''Was that the wolf?'' Dr Daniel Jackson, usually open-mined about everything, was sceptical about a talking white and blue wolf.

''Perhaps it's genetics are advanced.'' The former First Prime to Apophis, Teal'c, remained calm as always.

''Only one way to find out'' Said O'Niell in his sarcastic way, before making his way to the gate room. He faced the creature before stating his name. ''I'm colonel Jack O'Niell of SG1, and who and what the hell are you?'' O'Niell was living up to his blunt nature.

The wolf, still tense from her flee from the Jaffa, simply replied: ''I'm Neon. Do you want this planet saving or what?''

O'Neil looked at the General questionably, ''Who says it's in danger?''

''I do. Now you better listen, I'm only going to say this once, there's a Goa'uld on the lose and he's got his eye on your pretty little planet. I put my life on the line to infiltrate his base. I only just got through the gate and it would've been _so_ much easier if I didn't have to disable your shield.'' Neon was getting annoyed. She needed to find the girl, but these clowns were getting in the way.

''And we're going to trust you... Why?'' O'Niell was very well acquainted with the tricks their enemy had tried so many times.

''Because I can do this.'' At that moment Neon closed her eyes and projected her memory of her recent mission for all to see. The meeting about the recent plan to take Earth, battle plans, a fleet of Mother ships in production, her position being spotted, the fear, the running, her capture, the Aura flames, the gate. All of it. When Neon opened her eyes she could see that everyone believed her. Maybe they would let her go now, she needed to find the girl. Neon was her guardian and yet the girl had made her go on this mission... Was she here? No... Her Aura was far away, it would take a while to exactly pinpoint her location.

''Briefing room.'' O'Niell was confused by what had just happened but he couldn't deny the plans that he saw, or that fleet of ships. He walked up the metal stairs towards the briefing room followed by the sound of four paws. What was this thing? And how could it talk? Jack wasn't too sure about this but if Earth was in danger he'd have to wait and see. The briefing room contained General Hammond, the rest of SG1 as well as Janet Fraiser, the medical official of the SGC.

''So what's this about Earth being in danger?'' Hammond was also cautious but if the planet was indeed in danger he would have to cooperate with this 'wolf'.

''Weren't you watching the show?'' Neon lept upon on of the chairs that surrounded the long table in the centre of the briefing room, and started out of the window that looked onto the gate room. The girl was far, when would these people let her leave?

''Well yes,'' Daniel was speaking in his usual fashion of stammering and thinking at the same time, ''but we have allies monitoring the Goa'uld and they would have informed us by now.''

''The Tok'ra are watching the System Lords, this particular Goa'uld is thought to have been killed in battle in the times of the ancient Greeks.''

''Greeks? You know Earth's history? My name is Dr Daniel Jackson by the way...''

''Yes. I know Earth well, Dr. This is my home and I really need to find-''

''Your home?'' O'Neil had cut Neon off. Surely this creature couldn't have come from this planet?

''Yes!'' Growled the hybrid, ''I'm a mix between wolf and a breed of aliens from another dimension.''

''Another dimension? How?'' Carter was an expert in everything science and the prospect of a creature from another dimension made her giddy with excitement.

Jack teased Sam in his usual way. ''Heel Sam''

''Sorry, Sir''

''What is the name of this Goa'uld?''

''Finally someone smart!'' Neon praised Teal'c, ''Thanatos.''

''The Greek God of death? He was hardly ever mentioned in most Greek stories.'' No one doubted Dr Jackson's word, he was an expert in legends.

The voice of Neon became solemn. ''Would you want to write about something so terrible? Would you want to remember all the deaths? He was hardly mentioned because the memories of him were too horrible to remember. People went mad trying to forget. They pulled put their own hair and scratched the skin of their skulls. This parasite is pure evil''

''Your information is gladly received,'' Hammond had made up his mind, ''I'll call the president and inform him of your arrival. After that we can get to work of trying to stop this Thanatos, till then you're welcome to stay here.''

''Thank you, um...''

''General Hammond.''

''Thank you General, but I can't stay. I need to get to London.''

* * *

><p>The weather in London was typical for Britain, a light rain was pattering on the many windows of the city, in the back streets of the damp city a girl was breaking into an apartment. Her features were relativity normal; blond hair, eyes that seemed to change from green to blue but she had blue markings that covered her left hand, dots that formed a pattern of a curled serpent. Her fingers were delicately picking the lock that denied her entry, and she was muttering to herself. ''Damn you wolf, you should have been back hours ago.''<br>The lock clicked and the window opened. The apartment clearly didn't house people of wealth, moat likely average pay, yet there was still a few things worth stealing. The girl went straight to the far corner of the lounge, the carpet there was loose and she pulled it up to reveal a creaky floor board. It was obvious from her movements that she had been here before, she pulled the wooden plank up to reveal a small box. She grabbed it and quickly tucked it into her backpack, the girl closed her eyes and focused... No one was home and by the look of the dust no one had moved in yet either, she went to the fridge and took a bottle of Vodka and a large bottle of methanol the vodka was put in the pack while the methanol was poured over anything flammable. She made her way to the open window and climbed out, she opened her palm and a ball a blue flame appeared she threw the flame inside and closed the window. The flame worked quickly and when the fire would be noticed an hour from now it would be too late to trace anything back to her.  
>When the girl was far enough away from the unfolding crime she pulled the box from her pack, it was a simple metal design but the object inside was of much greater value. Inside was a Crystal, and it was glowing neon blue. ''Finally, Neon. Where are you?''<p>

* * *

><p><em>And that is where I shall leave it. Chapter two should be slightly longer... Hopefully. I'll try get them done quickly but I'm having a bit of trouble with my health so my writing may be hampered my hospital visits. Try I will though! :) <em>


	2. Gate 5

**Gate 5. **

''General? There's a virus detected in out system.''

''What do you mean, Siler? What's it trying to do?''

Sam went straight away to the control room, followed by the General and SG1, and started tapping away at the main computer. ''Sir, it's got the same pattern as the virus from last night.''

It was Jack who spoke up first, ''This have anything to do with you?'' He turned to Neon. ''You never said how you got to that planet in the first place and I'm pretty sure you don't have a big space ship hovering above us.''

Neon hated being watched, and everyone in the SGC was watching her, she became clumsy and stammered. ''I need to get to London.''

"You've already said that, what's in London? " O'Neill was becoming annoyed.

''Jack-''

'No Daniel! The SGC was shut down last night by some sort of virus and something went through the gate, my money is on the feathered dog.''

Neon growled and bared her teeth, she needed to get to London,she needed to find the girl but this idiot was too busy pointing fingers at her. Anger was racing through every part of her, it wouldn't take long for her spines to turn black... It would be easy for a creature of so much strength to simply take Jack's throat out...

''Sir,' Carter had stopped typing, ''There's a video message and it seems to be coming from Britain...''

All eyes turned to the hybrid canine, ''For you then.'' O'Neill wasn't trusting this mutant thing, no matter what dimension it came from.

The wolf made her way to the screen and was greeteed by the face of a young girl.

* * *

><p>The rain had finally stopped, convenient since the girl was now in possession of a laptop, she was sitting on the top of London's many towers of flats and in the light of the moon the blue serpent on her hand seemed to move. ''Damn you Neon, those firewalls were damn hard, you better reply...'' The girls quest was answered, the face of her beloved friend appeared on the screen. Along with the face of many other military looking people.<p>

''Violet! Mission sucsessful, should I leave for London now?''

''All in good time. Who are your friends?''

''General George Hammond. Commander of the Stargate program. I'd like to know just why you're hacking into our top secret facility.''

''It can't be that top secret.'' Violet laughed, in such a way that only a child laughs, ''After all I'm 16 and I know all about the Stargate.''

Jack turned to Hammond, ''Sir, seriously? Did we just get done by a teenager? This is not my day...''

''Hello? I'm still here, all the way in night time London. When's my flight?'' Violet smiled, they were going to bring her in she knew it but just to make sure... ''My family has the closest genes to the Ancients.''

Daniel leapt in impatiently ''What? Did you say the Ancients?''

''Why yes I did, but no more spoilers. I'll meet you at Gatwick airport. Gate five.'' Violet winked before she closed the laptop and went to hand it to the police. There was no way she was going to make it easy for the Goa'uld to track her. Another childish giggle, ''It's good to be me.''

* * *

><p>Eight hours later SG1 arrived at gate five and were trying to find the face of the hacker amidst the crowd of busy travellers.<p>

''Do you not think there is a chance we have been deceived?'' Teal'c was being the typical voice of reason.

''Well if she really is closely related to the Ancients we can't afford to miss this chance. I mean can you imagine how much help she could give us?''

''Daniel, we haven't got proof yet and do I have to remind you that she_ hacked_ into our base? That's not helping.'' Jack wasn't keen on any of this. This girl and her wolf were up to something...

''Sir, isn't that her?'' Sam pointed to a girl with long blond hair entwined with ribbons of many colours. Hanging from her neck was a mass of pendants on chains and string, although on her left wrist was just a simple copper bracelet. Her clothes were the most ordinary, a short red sleeved top and black jeans. Altogether she looked like a teenager with an obsession for ribbons and necklaces.

''A teenager with a fashion problem? It works.'' Jack walked over, ''I'm guessing you're Violet.''

A Cheshire cat smile took over the girls face, ''What gave it away?''

''Look, I'm not in the mood for childish games. Lets just get in the plane, and sort this out at base.''

''You need to have more fun. Where's Neon?''

This girl was already becoming a problem for O'Neill, if she is constantly going to act like this she isn't going to be much help. ''The wolf is back at base.''

''You left her? You idiots! I've been monitoring your Stargate program since you defeated Ra, and it's not that hard to see how half the people you bring back to earth for protection end up being taken away. I doubt Neon will be any different.''

''Wait, you've been watching us the whole time? You do realise you should be locked up.''

Violet laughed, ''Seriously? Have you not figured half of this out? I thought you army types were smarter.''

Daniel jumped in, ''So, you've gone undetected in our system for years. Why did we detect you now?

''You didn't detect me. I set your firewalls off on purpose. I need your help.''

''Our help? With what?''

''As amazing as I am, I can't kill the Devil of the Goa'uld.''

''The Devil? So like this Goa'uld pretends to be the Devil?''

Violet sighed, ''Idiots... I'll tell you the details when I see Neon. She better be okay.''

''Of course she is, hybrid wolves like dog food right?'' Jack was being as cold to Violet as her was to Neon.

''Watch it. One move of my magic hands and you're toast.''

''Is that a threat?''

Violet walked up to Jack and with the voice of a viper whispered in his ear, ''You better believe it.''  
>The tension was quickly broken by a voice call stating that Gate 5 was ready for boarding. ''Come on then! To the Stargate!''<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ahhh short chapter! I'm sorry! Home life, love life, school life it's all a bit mad at the moment... Sorry! Next part up soon xx <em>


	3. North, East, South, West

_My apologies for being so inactive. Take this chapter as a gift. More to come. My inspiration has returned. _

* * *

><p><strong>North, East, South, West.<strong>

Neon was being housed in the one of many rooms used to house friendly 'aliens' and other world ambassadors deep in Cheyenne mountain.  
>The room had all the necessary needs for any humanoid species, although Neon had no need for most of the objects it was nice to be treated better then any average dog.<p>

Neon sighed as she stretched out on the bed, her blue quills were relaxed against her back. She was fairly relaxed, she had received the memo that Violet and SG1 were on their way. Still, something was off. Neon rolled off the bed and yawned, the near death event had robbed any chance of sleep. Neon was contemplating what to do when the door opened.

One man stood in the doorway, with three others behind him. They wore different uniforms then the other personal around the SGC, plain military uniforms with no distinguishing features. Neons spines began to rise as she felt four pairs of eyes go over her.  
>Silence came into the room and settled, unable to be shoved out. Like that annoying fly you just can't get rid of.<br>It was a stand off, and no one was going to submit.

The front man stepped into the room, followed by the other three. They were clearly blocking off the doorway.

''I'm Dr West, and by the laws put in place to protect the human race, you must come with us.'' The front man, now known as Dr West, nodded to the other three who then left the room.

Neon growled, ''I don't like you and I am not going anywhere till Violet gets here.''

The three men returned with a steel box, with holes only small enough for air and not to look out of. Dr West glanced at the box and then to the hybrid wolf growling in front of him.

''You don't have a choice, Subject Neon.''

Neons eyes became slits and every quill along her back started to turn black.  
>''Subject? How dare you call me that?! I have the power to kill all four of you before you get a chance to blink! I have to power to control Aura, the very stuff your pathetic souls are made of!'' Neon tensed her legs, ready to pounce.<p>

''I am not a subject. I am your worst nightmare.''

On that last word Neon leaped up ready to sink her teeth into the jugular of Dr West. The anger inside of her changing her brilliant blue into a jet black.  
>Dr West would've died right there, but his three companions were armed with Zat guns. Which they fired immediately at the she-wolf.<p>

Neon fell to the ground, half stunned. She was clinging on to concious before a second shot stunned her fully.  
>Dr West noted her resistance to Zats, before leaving the room on his was out of the SGC. A caged Neon following behind.<p>

If anyone had looked closely, they would've seen his eyes flash gold.


	4. Snake Bite

_Chapters and crazy ideas are just flyin' out of my head! Keep an eye out for those under used yet still awesome Greek Gods! - Rawr out! _

* * *

><p><strong><span>Snake Bite.<span>**

Waiting at the airport was a private plane all set to bring Violet and SG1 to America. Violet had, of course, conned the pilot but she didn't think the team needed to know that. After the bad energy clearly seen between O'Neill and herself, Violet had decided to keep her distance. Save the planet then go back to her own life.  
>The two really hadn't gotten off to the best start at all, Violet didn't have anything against the Colonel she was just concerned about Neon. She had felt a flux in her Aura then lost the signal, being thousands of miles in the air didn't help.<p>

Violet was sat at the back of the plane studying her hand. The blue coiled snake was in a Celtic style but the symbols around it were a mix of ancient Greek and the languages of the Ancients themselves. She couldn't read it, and it irritated her. Violet was the type of person who knew everything before anyone else, the only person she knew of who would be able to translate the words was a Goa'uld hell bent on taking over Earth.  
>Violet sighed and closed her eyes, the roaring music coming from her stolen Ipod would hopefully make the trip go faster.<p>

* * *

><p>''O'Neill'<em>'<em>, the voice of Teal'c brought Jack back from his watching of the teenage hacker. He still wasn't sure of her.

''We'll be landing in an hour.'' Daniel Jackson was writing notes as he was talking. ''Pretty nice plane, don't you think?''

Jack sneered, ''It's probably a rental.''

''You two really don't like each other, huh? Even though she's trying to save the Earth and could tell us all about the Stargate.'' Daniel was more interested about the secrets of Earth's history then the current threat that their home world was facing.

''Have you been paying attention? She did hack our system and I don't even think she's human. She hangs around with a wolf that has hedgehog spikes and I'm pretty damn sure that isn't a tattoo on her hand.''

''Lovely to hear. Do you think she'll let me have a look at that mark of hers? I mean, it looks Celtic but I'm not sure what language the words are in...''

''Daniel, how am I supposed to know?'' Jack really wasn't in his best mood.

''Can you two not start an argument?'' Sam Carter clearly wasn't enjoying the flight. And two grown men arguing like kids wasn't going to make it any more enjoyable.

''Sorry Sam, I was just-'' Daniel was cut off by Violet jumping out her seat screaming.

The coiled snake and words around it were burning with a blue fire, the Celtic lines that made up the image were moving. Causing the snake to slowly uncoil.  
>Violet collapsed, unable to control her body, pain running through her with every heartbeat. The more the snake moved the louder Violet screamed.<p>

Jack jumped up and knelt next to Violet, ''Jesus, what's wrong with you?''  
>His only reply was in Greek. Violet desperately trying to stop the snake from becoming fully uncoiled.<p>

''She's speaking in Greek!'' Daniel of course, knew many languages. Both from this world and not.

''Well, what is she saying?'' O'Neill didn't have the time for Daniel's usual mind babble before the answer.

''I don't know, give me a minute.''

''Does it look like I have a minute to spare?''

Violet was fighting a loosing battle. She'd already lost the ability to speak English, even saying the right words in Greek was a task. The pain shooting through her was causing her to loose focus. This had happened before, but Neon was with her then. Not this time.

''Shoot snake? No, that can't be right. Stun Snake? The one on her hand? I'm not sure...'' Daniel was going through his notes on Greek myths, which he started since he heard about Thanatos being a Goa'uld.

''Carter, you pack some Zats?''

''Um, I think so.'' The flustered San went through her pack and produced a Goa'uld Zat gun, which she threw to Jack.

''Right, lets hope your Greek is on the mark.'' Jack aimed the alien weapon and fired at the nearly fully uncoiled snake marking.  
>The energy disrupted the burning mark which ceased its blue fire and the snake slowly returned to it's original position.<p>

Violet shook the stun shot off and was helped up by Teal'c, who gave her a questioning look. ''You were not stunned but the blast. Why?''

''Huh?'' Violet groaned and rubbed her forehead. ''I'm resistant to the energy type. Not much, a second shot would have me out for the count.''

Jack jumped in, ''So, let me get this straight. You hang around with a blue wolf, have weird attacks because of some snake on your hand _and_ Goa'uld weapons only have half effect on you? Did I miss anything?''

Violet gave a half hearted laugh,''You missed the part where I taught said wolf to control the substance souls are made of.''

''Of course, why didn't I think of that? You and your pet dog control souls. Perfect.'' Jack sat back down and rubbed his eyes.

''You know, I think we're about to land.'' Violet and the rest of SG1 buckled up. Ready to head to command and draw up battle plans. Unfortunately they had no idea what was waiting for them.

* * *

><p>''Where are you keeping Neon?'' Violet needed to speak to her blue pawed friend. Information about Thanatos's battle plans were vital but the information on the language on her hand was also a priority to herself. Violet needed to know what was going to happen to her.<p>

''You just had some weird snake fit. You're going to get checked out. Daniel go with her in case she needs translating again.''

Violet stuck her tongue out at the team leader before she left with Daniel Jackson. ''Seeya later, Alligator.''

''O'Neill, General Hamond has requested our presence immediately.'' Teal'c was dressed in his SG1 uniform and has taken the liberty to receive the teams next orders.

''Well this can't be good. Something must have happened.''

''Always the positive one, Sam. Let's all just cross our finger and hope wolfie hasn't run off.'' Jack was returning to his sarcastic self.

''What purpose does crossing our finger serve?'' The former First Prime was always too serious for his own good.

''It's for luck, you know... Oh never mind.'' This wasn't the time to explain human culture to the Jaffa soldier.

As the three members of SG1 arrived at the Generals office they know something was wrong. The door was wide open and Hamond was speaking in a very formal tone into a stark red phone. A phone that only connected to one person. The president of America. If the president needed to know, you can bet all your money that it was bad news.  
>Hamond finished on the phone and addressed the three people before him. ''Neon has been taken. As soon as you landed in London the guys from area 51 showed up.''<p>

Jack ran his hands through his hair, ''Please tell me this is some sort of practical joke.''.

''I'm sorry Jack. They showed up with the signed papers. There was nothing I could do.''

''So, we just take a drive and get wolfie back. Easy as pie.''

Hamond sighed, ''One problem. Area 51 had nothing to do with it. They have no idea who took Neon. But they're certain it wasn't them.''

''Yeah right, you can never trust those guys.''

''A team has already done a search. No sign of her. and security footage didn't catch much. We're in the dark here.''

''So, who's gonna tell the kid the bad news?''

* * *

><p>And I'm leaving there because I'm too sleepy to think.<br>Who is Dr West and where have they taken our furry heroine? Questions I haven't thought the answers for yet!


	5. A Horseman Comes

**A Horseman Comes. **

''What do you mean Neon's gone?! Gone where? When?!'' Violet tugged on her long hair, partly due to nerves and partly due to anger. It wouldn't be long before Thanatos left his base and made a beeline to Earth. They wouldn't stand much chance without the information Neon stole, never mind her powers.  
>Violet sank into one of the chairs in the briefing room, where she had first received the news of Neon being stolen. She felt faint, either due to the amount of painkillers she'd been forced to gobble or because of the sheer wave of emotion that threatened to break.<p>

''General, are you certain that area 51 doesn't have the wolf in some dark corner? I mean, we've had wool over our eyes before.'' O'Neill's point was a fair one, in the past things had often been stolen or gone missing only to turn up in Area 51.

''The President himself assures me that there are no cloaks and daggers in this game. We have no idea who could have gotten into the base, never mind walking out with a bright blue wolf. Whoever the culprit, they're not helping get Earth out of danger.'' Hamond also shared the worry Violet felt, the SGC had faced many threats but if Thanatos went on the offensive, would the SGC be enough to stop him?

It was Teal'c who voiced his thoughts on the situation next, ''General, some Goa'uld send small teams to disable and destroy any weapons which the target planet possesses and could be used effectively in battle, giving the planet an advantage. If this creature can harness and use a powerful energy source, it will need to be dealt with.''

''So they dognap her, what then? It's not like a blue dog and gang of Goa'uld blend in very well.'' Even in bad situations Jack's voice still held it's sarcastic tone.

''Well, they're going to need a way to get back. And if not, they'll still need somewhere quiet and remote to, um... Deal with Neon. We just need a list of possible locations.'' Sam stood up and started scribbling possible locations on the white board, ''Violet, is there anything that could knock Neon out for a long period of time?''

Violet looked up from her hair with a weary look, ''I'm not sure about long periods of time but those Zat'nit'tel weapons can certainly stun her, but you have to hit her twice.''

Teal'c raised an eyebrow, ''Two shots will stop the targets heart.''

''Unless the energy she uses acts as some sort of shield. Granting her a resistance to nearly all energy bases weapons.''

''You'd be right Samantha, it's what allows Neon to fight Goa'uld so effectively.''

''Zats would be the only thing remotely stealthy that could be used to stun and capture Neon, so building on that where would they take her? How far could they travel before being noticed as odd, I mean Jaffa don't blend or act-'' Jack glanced at Teal'c before continuing, ''well, you get my point.''

''It depends on how much they know about Neon. I mean, if they knew enough the first thing would be hiding her energy signal. If they don't do that anything scanning for high amounts of aura would find her easy.'' Violet became confused with the looks she recived before realising she hadn't told anyone at the table that Neon was easy to scan for. ''I should have said that sooner, 'ey?''

Jack groaned and mumbled, ''Europeans.''

* * *

><p>Neon heard before she saw. Her ears twitching to every sound made. Her eyes fluttered open, at first everything was black but soon her pupils adjusted to absorb the light form the few rays that floated in from air holes in front of her muzzle. She tried to move but found the majority of her body paralysed lazily she tried to remember why she was in a box in the first place. A few thoughts filtered through but a weakness came over her and Neon felt her eyes closing once more.<p>

_Violet. _

Recollection of the previous events came back to the wolf, she was trapped and the information she held needed to get to Violet _and_ the SGC. She tried to get up, her muscles flexed but the effect of the Goa'uld weapon still lingered upon her. She growled in frustration.  
>New plan. Neon reached out with her aura senses feeling for any information of her whereabouts, straight away she picked up four life signs. No, not four. Five. She had sensed these lifeforms before, they were the ones who captured her. Who took her away from Violet. One of them was also a Goa'uld.<br>Neon's first thought was to find away to get out of the crate and sink her teeth into, 'Dr West'. Her anger spiked and she could feel her brilliant blue fading to a nightmare black. Neon mentally shook herself. She needed a logical way out of this.

Violet would be looking for her, she knew it. Neon tried to move once more, and at last made her way onto four paws. She shook slightly, and growled in annoyance at herself for it.

Dr West had heard Neons growls and calmly walked over to the crate that lay in the middle of a warehouse.

''The dog awakes.'' The Goa'uld voice sounded close to Neon's box prison, and she responded with a snarl.  
>The Goa'uld chuckled and patted the crate, which earned another snarl from within. ''You surprised me, it took too shots of the Zat'nit'tel to subdue you. Thanatos will be most pleased when I present you to him.''<p>

''West. You're... _War_. The horseman.'' Neon spoke with a growl.

''Oh, aren't you the smartest dog? I would give you a treat but I'm all out. Sorry.''

Neon thrashed inside the metal crate, ''Where are the other two? Surely Thanatos would have all his _hounds_ doing his dirty work.''

''I'd watch your tongue, I might just cut it off.''

''You wouldn't dare touch me. Thanatos would kill you if his prize is harmed before he's killed it at least once.'' Neon heard War circle the crate, taking his time with each step.

''I could toss you in a sarcophagus and no one would ever know. I could kill you enough times to satisfy me before handing you over.''

''You wouldn't dare disobey a Goa'uld greater than you. He's the Alpha and you're the Omega.'' Neon could feel War's anger burning.

''Jaffa!'' Three others hurried over. ''Open it.''

The three men cautiously opened the animal crate, staying well back of the opening. Two of the Jaffa held chains, ready to bind the canine once it leapt free. The crate door was now fully open. but nothing came rushing out.  
>Neon took her time as she walked out of the crate, keeping her temper cool for the time being. She stood in front of War, the spines along her back raised.<br>War stepped forward with a staff weapon in hand, his anger fuelling his arrogance.

''You are the Omega here, dog.'' War swung his staff weapon and struck Neon, who sent a few feet sideways but did not make a sound.

Neon began to glow, blue fire flaring at her paws and along her spines. The fire grew and began to engulf Neon, reaching into her own aura the flames grew to greater heights. Neon felt weak once more but still kept her signal fire alive, Violet would be looking for her. Violet will sense this.

_War is here. _

The Goa'uld fired his staff weapon, the blast simply bouncing off the fire barrier around Neon.

_War is here. _

Neon sent the message with every bit of her strength. She felt a second blast bounce of her fire. She could just kill all four of them, but Neon knew that War held information that was needed and she couldn't risk killing him in a frenzy. Her legs began to shake and Neon knew the fire was slowly dying.

War fired a third blast and this time it went though the fire and hit the wolf. Neon yelped and the fire was instantly gone. War walked over, Neon lay on her left side, her shoulder injured. War pressed the end of his staff into the wound, and smiled when the dog whimpered at the pain.  
>''You are the Omega here.''<p>

* * *

><p>Back the SGC Samantha Carter was scanning Violet to isolate and identify the specific energy signal needed to track Neon. Violet had explained that she could track Neon herself but was cautious of using her 'abilities' since her recent fit.<br>Daniel was off reading legends trying to find out as much as possible about Thanatos, the God of death.  
>Teal'c was helping Daniel with his knowledge of Goa'uld's who have played God and those who were up for playing Death.<p>

And Jack was... Eating pie. Waiting for something to come up or to do something that he could understand. Jack was enjoying the wait, but pie made things better. O'Neill was still annoyed with the Asgard for not contacting the SGC after they had tried and failed to reach Thor. This day was not going well.

Violet walked into the cafeteria, laptop under her arm and sat on the furthest table form Jack. He rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the part of him that said he should try to build bridges or something stupid like that. In the end bridges won. Jack walked over, third plate of pie in hand and sat opposite the teenage hacker.  
>''Pie's good.''<p>

Violet raised her head from the computer screen, glanced at the pie, then Jack, then pie and then Jack once more before simply humming in response.

''Oh, come on! I'm trying to build a bridge here.''

Violet closed the laptop, ''You're trying to build trust with pie?''

''It's good pie.''

Violet sniggered, ''What if I don't like pie?''

''All teenagers like pie. Especially pie that's this good.''  
>Jack made eye contact with Violet and she cocked her head to the side. The two stared at one another for a moment, but Violet wasn't looking at the grizzly grey man in front of her she was looking into him. She saw the pain and anger deep within Jack, that she had sensed at their first meeting but she also saw something else. Violet saw a deep loyalty in Jack, despite his remarks and off beat humour Violet <em>felt<em> that Jack was kind hearted and was the right person to be leading SG-1.  
>Then, the moment was over.<p>

Violet smiled at Jack and taking a fork stole herself some of O'Neill's prized pie. ''Mmmm, you're right. This is good pie.''

O'Neill smirked, ''Told ya.''

Violet reached over for another bite, ''You know-'' She didn't finish her sarcastic remark on Jack's pie obsession. Her inner senses went wild and Violet felt a energy burst that nearly knocked her out.

_War is here. _

The energy grew stronger, engulfing all of Violet's senses. She dropped the fork and lept of of her chair. ''Neon?!''  
>Still it grew, forcing Violet to the ground unable to cope with such power being directed at her.<p>

_War is here. _

''Neon! Where are you?!''

She felt the energy growing weaker, and then it was gone. Violet reached out with her mind trying to find it again but there was nothing. Violet reached out further searching for the slightest flutter of energy. She spread her senses across every state. Sleep began to gnaw at her and she felt herself fading for concious.

''Kid? Cone on, talk to me.'' O'Neill shook Violet, breaking her from her frantic search but she had already found what she was looking for.

''Utah.'' Violet closed her eyes, let exhaustion take over and everything went dark.


	6. The Bone Lord

On a planet covered in white dust, an army of Jaffa gathered.  
>Their numbers were more than any one man could count, and they all knelt in front of a temple in full battle armour. The silver glistened, their helmets were up and resembled, unlike other Jaffa helmets, not an animal. But a face, with red eyes who was frozen as if screaming in agony. Each face was different, unique.<p>

Three Jaffa stood from the rest, and their armour was different. Their chest plates were branded with a horse, each one varied from the other.  
>The first horse was white and was raised up on it's hind legs with a bow in its mouth.<br>The second wore a black horse, who was thin and sickly it's ribs able to be seen and this horse carried scales in its mouth.  
>The third wore a pale green horse. It's skeleton outlined in black, with each bone in great detail, this horse carried a scythe in its mouth.<p>

From the temple emerged a man, wearing simple grey clothes and a bone crown on his head. He wore a mask so that only his unearthly blue eyes could be seen. His hands were pale and bony, each fingernail sharpened enough they could be used as talons. His shoulder length black hair was straight, without a single hair out of place.

''Rise'' His voice was hollow and horse. The Jaffa rose without a single word, and he man continued, ''My soldiers; my Jaffa. Your Lord speaks to you now, for our mighty God. He has a message, a message for you all! The time has come, the ships are nearly ready. We will take Earth as we took this planet. The people will be reduced to dust, as the people of this world were. Their final moments of pain will be prized, all for the glory of our God.''

This was The Bone Lord, the left hand of Thanatos. His power nearly matched the God of death but The Bone Lord chose to serve Thanatos and in return he gained control of Thanatos's finest warriors. The Horsemen. Humans wrote about how judgement will be passed by the four in the end of days, for when the Horsemen were sent to deal with you, it was your end of days. They were the judgement of God, and killed without mercy.

The Lord looked into the distance for a moment, savouring the sight of the planet not long killed. A grin revealed crooked teeth, as white as the dust around him and the Bone Lord's eyes danced in glee. He looked upon the Jaffa kneeling before him, and if it were not for the crown upon his head he would feel powerful but under the service of Thanatos, bound by the crown he wore there was no way to feel powerful.  
>The grin quickly faded.<p>

''Your God is pleased, now prepare yourselves for the battle to come. That is all.'' He turned back into the temple, and waved his hand. ''Horsemen, come.''  
>The three warriors stood and followed their Lord into the temple.<p>

The Bone Lord sat upon a throne made for the high priest of this planet, he gazed at his claws for a moment taking his time before acknowledging the three beings knelt in front of him.  
>''War is on Earth, he was sent to deal with a threat that could result in the humans of Earth being able to resist our attack. It seems the creature that infiltrated our base before has an ally. From what I've been told it's a human, but not a human. This one is very close to the Ancients, and can be identified by the snake mark. War has the creature and suspects the human will attempt to rescue it.''<br>The warriors looked up at the Bone Lord's pause, ''Thanatos, our God, has requested that one of you join War to assist in the capture of the human and the task of bringing the two prisoners to him alive. The choice as to who goes, is up to me.'' He tapped he claws, having no respect for the throne he sat in as he scraped them along the carved wood causing a noise like a wailing banshee.  
>The Horsemen raised their heads, but stayed on their knees in respect for their Lord. He cast his gaze along each of them, weighing the decision carefully, for if the mission went wrong it would be his own head Thanatos would send rolling.<br>The bone crown rested uncomfortably upon his head and he shifted in the throne, ''Famine will go.'' The warrior baring the black horse stood, bowed once and left.  
>The other two remained, waiting for orders.<br>''Conquest will assist in preparations for the upcoming battle.'' The warrior baring the white horse stood, bowed as Famine did and left.  
>The Bone Lord stared at the remaining Horseman for a while before speaking, ''Thanatos has requested your presence immediately, Death.'' Death rose and walked over to the left of the throne, bowing before rings were activated and Death was transported to the lead Goa'uld mother ship in orbit around the dead planet.<p>

The Bone Lord sighed and removed his mask, scars were etched into seemingly all the tissue that made up his face. The scars, a faint shade of purple, on first appearance seemed to be random but on closer analysis came together to form the symbol on an inverted flame torch. This was the symbol of Thanatos; a symbol of death. Despite the scars, the shape of a Poppy flower was visible beneath the purple flesh.

The Bone Lord was once a God himself, the God of sleep and brother to Thanatos. This was Hypnos. Although, now the man was a shadow of who he once was. No longer a God, but a slave.  
>The Lord stood and left the temple, the bone crown still sitting uncomfortably upon his head.<p>

* * *

><p>Violet groaned as she woke up, her vision coming slowly. She found herself in a bed with all sorts of wires attached and an awful beeping coming form machines that seemed to be everywhere. She tugged at the needle that had made a home in her wrist, a tube was attached and Violet began to panic at the thought of being drugged. ''What's going on?!''<br>The still weak teenager stumbled out of bed, tugging at wires and getting worked up.  
>Jack O'Neill strolled into the infirmary to find Janet Fraiser trying to reason with a screaming girl who had made herself a ring of fire to curl up in. He blinked before realising that he wasn't hallucinating. ''Um, Janet. What's going on, and why is the floor on fire?''<p>

Janet turned her head to see the Colonel with a bemused look on his face, ''No idea, sir. She woke up and has been getting more and more distressed. Aparently we're drugging her?''

''Of course we are.'' O'Neill walked up to the fire, and crouched down so he was eye level with Violet. ''Um, what's up with the fire thing?''

Violet removed her hand from her face, and looked around to find herself indeed in a ring of fire indicating as much surprise as O'Neill. She looked up at Jack, and her nose twitched as she searched to remember who he was. ''The pie is good.''

''Yes, it is. Remember me? Pie guy? Everyone builds bridges with pie.''

''What's this?'' Violet tugged at the needle in her arm.

''Wouldn't do that if I were you.'' O'Neill tired to sound as friendly as possible. Violet simply tugged again, waiting for an answer to her question. ''It's for um, fluids to keep you healthy. You were unconscious for a couple of days. It's only water, nothing bad.''

''I.. I don't remember.'' Violet curled up tighter, as panic began to build in her once more.

''Hey, that's okay. Nothing bad about that, we can fix that. You just gotta let Doc Fraiser look you over.'' Violet glanced nervously to the woman behind Jack. ''She doesn't bite.''

''No, I don't need a doctor.'' The fire died as Violet wobbled to her feet, using Jack to retain balance. She looked up as she raised her hand to O'Neill's forehead, ''Stay still.'' Violet pressed her hand against Jack's forehead and snap shots of memories began to flash across her eyes. She stepped back her hands reached to her neck, only to find it bare of her mass of necklaces and ribbons. ''I need my pendants. Where are they?'' She turned, feeling slightly more secure of her feet.

''You can have them once you get back into bed.'' Janet helped Violet into bed before going off to find her belongings.

''Feeling better?'' Jack eyed Violet suspiciously at her sudden turn.

''Oh, um yes. Sorry, the fire is an instinct. Defensive strategy. I'll feel better after I get my pendant.''  
>On cue Janet arrived with a tangled mess of ribbons and necklaces, Violet huffed as she rummaged through them, making a mental note to painfully poke whoever got them in such a mess, finding the necklace she was after she tugged it free of the endless loops and knots. The necklace held many gems, most of them an obsidian black with only three a crystal blue. Violet tapped one such blue gem twice before it began to glow, the light spreading from the stone to Violet herself.<br>The light stopped and the gemstone's light faded, before the rock slowly turned black like the rest. Violet leaped out of bed, clearly back to feeling 100%.

''Now, we need a plan. And a plane to Utah, leaving in three hours. I have a wolf to find!''

''Oh no you don't! I don't care how zippy that rock made you feel, you're getting checked over. And don't even think about arguing, you set the smoke alarm off, corporation is the least you owe me.'' Dr Fraiser forced Violet back down, despite the death glares.

''You have got to be joking. We've already lost too much time! This is stupid, I'm fine! Starving and with craving for pie, but still in perfect health!'' Violet looked to O'Neill for support.

''Sorry, kiddo but what the Doc says goes. Be careful though, she bites.'' Jack walked out the room leaving a very uncooperative teenager for Fraiser to deal with.

O'Neill turned the corner and nearly crashed into an archaeologist half buried under papers. ''Daniel? Look where you're going, damnit.''

Daniel Jackson poked his head from all his books and papers, ''Oh sorry, Jack. Is she awake?''

''Yup.'' Daniel turned to head to the infirmary before he found himself being dragged back and O'Neill. ''Believe me, you're gonna want to wait awhile.''

Daniel craned back his head, ''But I need to ask her some questions.''

''Yup, and you can ask her later. Right now her and Fraiser are in the middle of world war Z.''

Daniel gave up, still being dragged by the collar by Jack. ''Where are we going exactly?''

Jack, who was taking a tiny bit of pleasure in dragging Daniel around the SGC, replied simply with ''Carter.''

''What, you gonna drag her around too? What's made you a puppet master all of a sudden?''

Jackson never got an answer as the two pulled into Samantha Carter's lab, and he was finally released from Jack's grip. Sam was sat on the computer tapping away at keys and totally oblivious to the presence of her comrades. She stopped tapping and scribbled something in the pad nest to her, she flicked through the pages before sighing. Sam grabbed the coffee mug to her right, turned and nearly had a heart attack.

''How long have you two been there?!''

Jack kept a straight face, ''Not long enough for it to be weird.''

''Well I've got some weird news for you. There is nothing at all in Utah.''

Jack sat himself down, ''Nothing?''

''Not that I can find, everything is totally normal.'' Sam run her hand through her hair, sighing frustration. ''Do you think she got it wrong?''

''Don't know, Major. Do you?''

''It just, doesn't make a lot of sense. Something is really off. Like there's too much of nothing.''

''Can I cut in here?'' Daniel Jackson set his books down, ''I've managed to gather as much as I can on Thanatos and we've got a problem.''


End file.
